1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Background
Various display devices, such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and the like may be considered in meeting various demands for display devices. A liquid crystal display panel of the LCD may include a liquid crystal layer, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate which are positioned opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD may display an image using light provided by a backlight device.